Rushifā Sureiyā
"When the blood moon turns it's gaze upon yee, none will be safe." ''-Blankslate Rushifa Sureiya is a rouge Soul Reaper and wanted criminal within Soul society. He is cool, calm, collected, and almost completley harmless while not in battle. He usually stays within crowded cities to lower attention to himself. He is wanted for the murder of several Soul Reaper members under the 8th Division as well as causing injury to their respective Captain, and for the numerous other crimes he has commited. He is the central antagonist in the Bleach: The Rule of Two series.saeffsdd In the Rule of Two series, Rushifa is an infamous terrorist who goes by the name "'The Black Wolf" due to his appearance and the form that his Spiritual Pressure takes. He also serves as the primary romance interest for Brina McTavish, a side protaganist of the story. He is wanted within nearly 5 countries for his terrorist actions, which involve the deaths of both former and current Gotei 13 members. After Rule of Two, Rushifa now acts as a wondering Soul Reaper, travelling the earth to meet new people and battle stronger opponents. Appearance Rushifa is a tall man with bluish black hair and red eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trenchcoat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. He wears two cross necklaces around his neck, symbolizing his religious nature. His face is usually calm and friendly, but some notice that his teeth are surprisingly sharper than normal, similar to that of a wolf's. After Rule of Two, Rushifa's appearance has remained the same more or less, the only exceptions being his eyes have changed from their menacing red to a more serene grey shade, and his hair is now shorter than it was before. His attire now changes from day to day, but it almost always includes a form of black or grey trench coat. He also wears a strange mask that he uses to conceal his identity from others, and he has stated that it is not a Hollow Mask of any kind. Personality Rushifa is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He normally does his best to help with his friend's personal affairs and acts as the voice of reason should they ever get out of hand. He is normally found sleeping in different areas, even in the broad daylight. He himself states that he is rather lazy and uneventful, and becomes annoyed should he have to wake up for anything. He is also religous to an extent, believing that Soul Society is merely a "pretender" to the real afterlife. However he doesn't focus on religious thoughts too much as he believes that religion in itself is something to be cautious of. However he can become somewhat sociopathic should a conversation involve Soul Society. Due to the death of his girlfriend, Rushifa had a significant part in the murder of four Gotei 13 members as well as incapacitating their respective Captain, something that he himself has confirmed. He claims that he did so due to his girlfriend defending him for a crime that he did not commit in front of her Captain, which ultimatley led to her death. Ever since then, Rushifa has begun to grasp the belief that Soul Society is no more than a corrupt hierarchy, with the Gotei 13, Central 46, and other significant groups being nothing but power hungry tyrants who masquerade as defenders of the innocent and slayers of evil. He is often described as a terrorist, going to great lengths to ensure the death of both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members. He has even formed his own criminal band to find and slay them. This group's name is unknown, but they appear to be simple cut throats manipulated by Rushifa to do his bidding. Despite this, Rushifa does show his normal friendly gestures in the presence of Soul Reapers who have willingly rebelled against Soul Society themselves. He states that he has the utmost respect for the McTavish family due to their history of rebellion, with Evelyn being the only exception for personal reasons. After the Rule of Two, Rushifa's personality has remained mostly the same, though he has become somewhat more nihilistic and sarcastic. He takes things into a more important attitude and ultimatley does his best to act on them in an appropriate manner. He is also more quiet than before and less outgoing, only helping others and his friends if he deems it absolutley necessary. Despite this slight change in persona, Rushifa still cares deeply for Brina McTavish and goes out of his way to keep her safe from danger, despite her protests of him doing so. Within both personas, Rushifa loves to battle and fight, especially when it comes to stronger opponents. When in battle, Rushifa maintains his calm and cool attitude and tries to be optimistic during said fight. He remains in defensive poses and lets his enemies come for him first, so that he may analyze their techniques and movements. He also shrugs off any attempt to anger or sadden him as well, unless his opponent does something painful towards any of his friends, and even then he shows a calm albeit angered expression. He detests enemies that are sadistic and enjoy wounding opponents, and he usually does everything he can to make them suffer. Should he win a fight, he usually spares his opponents and even offers to help them if they have shown their own sense of honor. Despite his mostly peaceful persona, Rushifa considers killing an art, and does so in various ways. History Nearly 200 years ago, Rushifa was a young boy born to a poor family within the Rukongai District. Much of his childhood is unknown as he preferred not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually enlisted in the service of the 5th Division when he became old enough, and thus learned the art of Zanpaktou's and their properties. When he reached what humans would refer to as his early 20's, he began to date a young woman named Temari Utsukushi, who at the time was a Seated Officer under Captain Evelyn McTavish. The two young Soul Reapers cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's prescence. Rushifa would even sneak into Temari's Division quarters just to visit her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble. Despite this, the two lovers remained close togather, regardless of their antics. One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal in Soul Society broke into Rushifa's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd recieved. Rushifa, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, both Evelyn and Temari, as well as other members of the 8th Division made their way into his home as well. Seeing Rushifa heal the man's wounds caused Evelyn to decide that Rushifa was an accomplice to the man and that he would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death. Disgusted at the display of injustice, Temari drew her sword to defend Rushifa. Evelyn saw this as defiance and drew her own sword as well. Temari foolishly prepared to swing before Evelyn impaled her through the chest, mortally wounding her. As she fell into a now crying Rushifa's arms, Evelyn killed the criminal and prepared to take Rushifa prisoner. At the whim of his dying girlfriend, Rushifa ran away from the scene, quickly snatching his Zanpaktou while he went. 8th Division members hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him. He then discovered the name of his Zanpaktou and used it's newfound power to easily kill the 4 members chasing him. Evelyn then caught up with him and prepared to kill him as well, but the young Soul Reaper was quicker than she thought and he placed a well aimed Kido bolt within her right shoulder, distracting her for a long enough period for him to escape. Ever since that day, Rushifa has had a burning hatred for both Evelyn McTavish and the rest of the Gotei 13, and has been building up strength and power to kill as many Gotei 13 members that he can. Synoposis The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization Powers and Abilities 'Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''Rushifa possesses a powerful amount of reiatsu, enough to be considered above that of a Shunsei level opponent. It materializes itself in a violet aura and usually causes the vicinity around him to rot and decay. It is high enough to where he can withstand spiritual pressure's of Captain level opponents with little difficulty, as well as cause Vice Captain level opponents to lose their breath. He is powerful enough to (supposidly) easily kill two Vice Captain level Soul Reapers, as well as overpower one of their respective Captains. When releasing his Spiritual Pressure and looking at him in his face, one may can see the image of a black wolf. '''Powerful Endurance: '''As required for when he hunts down Captain level Soul Reapers, Rushifa possesses a high amount of endurance. A good example would be during his second fight with Evelyn, during which she had successfully stabbed him in his right knee with her Yari staff, right before electrocuting him with it. Despite the painful sensation, Rushifa was still capable of impaling her through her shoulder and eventually severing her arm. He was still left in a weary and pained state afterwords however. '''Genious Level Intellect: '''Rushifa is also surprisingly intelligent, considering that he has never recieved any formal education of his own besides the Shino Acadamy. Having spent a large majority of his life hunting and searching for both retired and non retired Gotei 13 members, he has managed to create his own info network consisting of various hackers and server nodes. He is also capable of reading a person's thoughts by reading their facial expressions, and capable of determining what kind of all in all person they are. '''Master Swordsman: '''Rushifa is also shown to be highly skilled in the art of sword fighting. He is ambidextrous, so he can wield his Zanpaktou in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his Zanpaktou, Rushifa has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing Kido Bolts through them, deepening the wound and causing all worlds of pain. WIth his new and current Zanpakuto, Mangetsu, Rushifa keeps his fighting style somewhat more straightforward, but with devestating results. Even with it's massive size, Rushifa is capable of using Mangetsu's first release with speed that is more potent than that of his previous Zanpakuto, and it is further enhanced when he initiates his Bankai. '''Expert Marksman: '''Rushifa is also a very dedicated marksman as his Zanpaktou requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensly and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh. '''Expert Senses: '''Rushifa is also very adapt in all of his senses, namely hearing, smell, taste, touch, and sight. He is capable of telling a Vice Captain level Soul Reaper out of a crowd of humans with no difficulty, unless said Soul Reaper is highly trained in concealing their Spiritual Pressure. However he is not capable of doing this to Captain level Soul Reapers unless his Shikai is activated, of which increases his senses immensley. '''Kido Expert: '''So far, Rushifa is shown to be quite potent in the art of Kido. The best example of which is when he used a level 33 Hado Spell on Evelyn and Tamafune without the incantation. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''While he prefers to fight with his sword, Rushifa is highly capable of defending himself with just his fists. He moves in quick, fluent strikes that often pinpoint sensitive areas of his opponents immune system, as well as breaking their limbs with fast and lethal precision. '''Impressive Strength: '''As with most Shunsei level opponents, Rushifa is very powerful in terms of physical prowess. He can block even some of the most powerful of sword strikes with his arms alone. He can also lift heavy objects such as large pieces of debris with little trouble. '''Advanced Speed: '''Rushifa is also very fast, nearly rivaling that of the retired Captain of the 2nd Division, Soifon. His strikes can be almost blinding as well as his trigger finger. Equpiment '''AR-52 Marksman: '''A high calibur Kido pistol that resembles a silver and black real life Desert Eagle. Rushifa uses it to execute Soul Reaper targets who are too weak to be considered a challenge to him with his Zanpaktou. One shot from it is strong enough to decapitate a Seated Officer level Soul Reaper, though the shot was fired up close. Current Zanpakuto: '''Mangetsu: '(Japanese: "Full Moon"): Due to the events of the Rule of Two series, Rushifa was ultimatley forced to obtain a new Zanpakuto after losing his previous one. Mangetsu takes the appearance of a large, dual pronged combat knife. Rushifa states that he personally prefers this type of Zanpakuto as it is easy to conceal and more convieniant to use when not in a large scale battle. 'Shikai: '''The release command for Mangetsu is '"Let Them Come, Should They Find the Courage". 'After saying the command, Mangetsu releases a massive beam of violet energy and it's knife form begins to grow. With his next movement, Mangetsu then transforms into a large, black claymore with a red eye in the center of it's hilt. Possessing no real outstanding ability of it's own, Mangetsu is classified as a "Melee" type Zanpakuto, though it is capable of the trademark "moon" Zanpakuto power: Getsuga Tenshou. *'Getsuga Tenshou: 'Kurai Mangetsu's Getsuga Tenshou's color shade reflects that of his blue and black Spiritual Pressure. The attack becomes increasingly powerful should Rushifa put more of his Spiritual Pressure into each swing. *Getsumen Sutoraiki (Japanese: "Lunar Strike"): An attack in which Rushifa maintains the Getsuga Tenshou's energy within his blade and uses it as a powerful means of using heightened melee strikes. A full power version of this attack is capable of completley destroying a line of nearly eight buildings. *'Mangetsu Gesshoku: '(Japanese: ''"Full Moon Eclipse"): A powerful area of effect attack that Rushifa can use to both act as a shield and a sort of destructive center. By holding the red "eye" of the sword in front of the center of his head and stating the command, Mangetsu then releases the massive wave of energy that can shield Rushifa from attacks such as Kido or Cero, as well as damage nearby enemies, and it can even protect others from said attacks so long as they maintain physical contact with Rushifa when he triggers the move. *'Mangetsu Kōgeki: '(Japanese: "Full Moon Assault"): This attack is initiated when Rushifa activates Mangetsu Gesshoku while stating this command. The energy surrounding Rushifa then shatters into smaller, human sized fragments of energy that do the same amount of damage as a normal Getsuga Tenshou in Bankai form would do. While this attack is capable of doing massive amounts of damage to both opponents and the landscape, using it ultimatley causes Rushifa to come out of Bankai and thus forces him to fight with his Shikai. Previous Zanpakuto (Rule of Two): ' ' 'Puraimaru Gansuringā '(Japanese: "Primal Gunslinger"): Puraimaru Gunsuringa takes the appearance of a rather bland katana, with a normal circular hilt guard and a solid black sheathe. The blade is somewhat long and it's handle is a black color. 'Shikai: '''It's release command is '"Put them down". '''Rushifa holds his sword out to where the end of the handle is pointing towards his opponent. Then, with blinding speeds, he quickly turns it back to where the blade is facing to his right. By then, the sword begins to glow with a blue aura before revealing it's first release: a menacing blade with a revolver like handle. As it's appearance would suggest, Puraimaru Gansuringa is capable of firing high powered Kido Bolts that can be charged depending on how long the wielder holds the trigger, but it is also capable of giving the user the senses of a wolf. Increasing their sight, smell, hearing, taste and others. {C}{C *'Shikai Special Ability'': '''Okami no Haaku: (Japanese: ''"Wolf's Grasp"): Rushifa starts the attack by holding his blade in a striking position. As he says the command, Puraimaru Gansuringa begins to emit a strange shrieking noise and then becomes engulfed in a black and blue energy. Rushifa can either use the blades now augmented power to use powerful sword swings, throw the energy in an energy attack, or grab his opponent and violently thrash them about. *'Ōkami no Sunea '(Japanese: "Wolf's Snare"): This attack is triggered when Rushifa prepares an Okami no Haaku attack and fires a Kido Bolt at the same time. When activated, Rushifa fires a black sphere out of the tip of his weapon with a blue outline around it. When it connects with a target, the ball detonates with an explosive wave of energy that can propel it's target further away from the area. *'Kido Bolts: '''Being part gun, Puraimaru Gansuringa is capable of firing high precision Kido Bolts that can be utterly devestating in a fight. What sets this weapon apart from normal Kido guns is that the magnitude of the bullet's impact varies depending on how long Rushifa holds the trigger. Should he hold it for more than 10 seconds, the revolving chamber on the gun will begin to glow with a blue light and emit a strange whirling sound. As soon as Rushifa lets go of the trigger, the Bolt is discharged with enough force to derail a moving train. '''Bankai:' 'Pakku no Tsubasa Hantā '(Japanese: "Winged hunter of the Pack"): Before saying the command, Rushifa points his weapon at the opponent as if he is going to shoot them. Then when he says Bankai, a glistening blue beam of energy fires out of the entire form of the weapon. This beam is very destructive in terms of power and it is capable of devestating whatever is in front of him. Even a lower Captain level Soul Reaper could be destroyed by the blast should their guard be down. When the beam clears, Rushifa's Bankai is revealed: A larger version of his Puraimaru Gansuringa with a unique blade, as well as a single sword handle near it's end for easy grasping, and a set of gun handles similar in shape to that of a rifle's. On top of these handles is a silver wolf like creature with a pair of angel wings. Along with it's new ability, Pakku Tsubasa Hanta greatly enhances the attacks of it's previous release, one shot equalling the power of a fully charged shot from Puraimaru Gansuringa. However it is incapable of charging shots of it's own in this form. 'Bankai Special Ability: Fukai Mūn Eikyō '(Japanese: "Deep Moon Impact"): The most powerful attack that his Bankai is capable of, Rushifa begins this technique by pointing his sword at his opponent and it begins to glow with a deep blue shade. As he does so, his eyes change from red to cyan and his arms begin to tremble under the pressure of the attack's magnitude. Then he states the command and fires a ball of cyan energy that flys towards the sky with an equally colored trail of energy following close behind. When it stops, the sphere transforms into a giant black orb that fires destructive lightning bolts from it's radius that fly all over the area, leaving a massive trail of destruction in it's wake. This attack takes much energy to use and forces Rushifa to rely more on his sword skills rather than energy attacks after used once. Relationships Brina McTavish Rushifa has made it quite obvious that he harbors a crush on the younger McTavish. He became so interested in her upon their first meeting that he asked her for a dance, to which she willingly (and happily) complied. The dance eventually leads to the two to passionatley kissing one another, leading to a possible future relationship. When questioned by one of his coherts, Rushifa states that he does not intend to use Brina as a means to get closer to her mother, but rather something for him to "keep an eye on." Trivia *His theme song is "Narcissistic Cannibal" by Korn. His fighting theme is "Kick Ass" by Egypt Central. *Like his creator, Rushifa's favorite band is Deftones. He is also a fan of Korn, Black Label Society, Mudvayne, Black Tide, Disturbed, Fear Factory, I.O.N, Villanova, and several others. He's a metal head all in all. *His hobbies include gaming, writing, playing guitar and drums, and walking. *According to Blankslate, this character reflects his all in all personality and traits, more so than Akisame. He considers him his Main Character. *His favorite food is usually any form of meat besides fish, along with grapes. He LOVES grapes. *Credit for the updated pictures on Rushifa's "current" appearance is given to ArrancarFighter on Deviantart. Quote(s) *(To Evelyn McTavish before shooting her in the leg): "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. I don't forgive you, but I won't kill you', not here, not like this.....But that doesn't mean that I don't mind slowing you down a little." *(To Evelyn McTavish about Temari): "Well...in a sense you are correct. I have moved on...and yeah...this is fun and all, but I still have a drive to hunt you down...I can't get the images out of my head....of Temari moaning....of her crying....of her face bloodied and pained...The images of a young girl that I held precious in my heart...she wasn't just a girlfriend...she was my friend...and yours." '' *(To Brina McTavish about his path): ''"I haven't found it yet. Killing Soul Reapers...trying to overthrow a corrupt system....bringing change to an ever changing world...I thought that was the path...but recent events have had me rethinking things..." *